


Yes, Doctor

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bones is a Dom, Choking, Cuddles, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spock is his Sub, hard Bones and soft Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Bones loves it when Spock acts as his submissive.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Yes, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any sort of hardish Dom, so be nice lol

It was time for Spock’s semi annual physical exam and, as usual, he was remarkably irritated. Things had been very busy recently, and his stress level was high. Meditation helped soothe his Vulcan side, but at times his human side wanted something a little more... stimulating. That, unfortunately, had been off limits for the past few weeks. Things had been too busy for sex, and Bones had particularly special interests that made things more difficult for Spock. The doctor enjoyed tormenting his Vulcan. Spock enjoyed the payoff, but the waiting period was hell. He marched into sickbay with his fists clenched. He knew Bones hands would be all over him, and his command to not touch himself once he left would make his subsequent arousal particularly frustrating.  
“Doctor,” he hissed. “Could we please get this over with as quickly as possible?”  
“I know that’s exactly what you want,” Bones barked. “But you’re not going to get it.”  
Spock opened his mouth to reply with something snarky, but Nurse Chapel entered the room, and Spock quickly shut it. He took off his uniform, revealing a tight black T shirt, and sat down on the examination table. Bones got about his work, but through the entire examination Spock could think of little else than his growing arousal. Every graze of the doctor’s hand made his teeth clench to avoid letting a faint moan slip out. He’d already made a fool of himself in front of Nurse Chapel one too many times She did not need to know what Bones did to him behind locked doors - and occasionally against his office desk.  
Bones was clearly enjoying the effect he was having on Spock, letting his hand graze his stomach, thigh, or crotch whenever Chapel wasn’t looking. By the time the examination was over, Spock had his hands folded in front of him to avoid any awkward glances. When Nurse Chapel had moved into another room to put his results into the ship’s log, he bent slightly toward Bones, making sure he could not be overheard.  
“Please,” he began, but Bones cut him off.  
“Not yet,” he hissed. “And if you touch yourself before I say you can I’ll know. And you know what happens when I’m disobeyed.”  
“Doctor,” Spock said through clenched teeth. “You must know I can only take so much of this.”  
“I do,” Bones said, “And I know just how much. Don’t get any ideas about anything sooner.”  
It took every ounce of restraint that Spock had not to throw the doctor onto the nearest surface and fuck him senseless. Without another word, he marched out of sickbay and went directly to his room. He tried to meditate, hoping his arousal would fade, but it did not. He laid out on his bed, hands clenched and teeth gritted. His body ached with need. He got up and did some stretches, and then took a cold shower. By the time he’d finished that he felt reasonably comfortable enough to dress and go back to the bridge. Kirk of course knew what was going on between his lovers, and he enjoyed it almost as much as Bones. He gave Spock a little wink when he got onto the bridge.  
“How was Dr. McCoy?” he asked, grinning.  
“Ill-tempered as usual,” Spock replied, moving to his station.  
Jim laughed. He thought it was more likely that Spock was the ill-tempered one at the moment. Bones, he imagined, was enjoying this very much.  
A few days passed and Spock was beginning to think that he really could not take much more. He was short tempered and irritable, and everyone noticed.  
“If he were a human,” he overheard one of the crewmembers say, “I’d say he just needed a good fuck.”  
Another crewman laughed. “Vulcans only fuck every seven years, right?”  
“That’s what I heard,” the other responded. “I can’t imagine. I’d go nuts.”  
Spock did not hear the rest of the conversation, but he flushed green as he heard them continue to laugh as they walked down the hall.  
That night found him lying on his bed, still in uniform, doing mental exercises he’d learned as a child in hopes to get himself tired enough to sleep. The whistle sounded at his door, causing him to sit up.  
“Who is it?” he asked.  
“Open the goddamn fucking door.”  
Ah, it was Bones.  
“Come,” he said, and the door opened. “What do you want?” Spock asked sharply. “If you’re here to taunt me again I-”  
Before Spock could finish Bones had ripped off his shirt and was almost on top of him. Spock gasped, arousal hitting him like a club. He grabbed Bones face with both his hands and pulled him into a crashing kiss. He forced his tongue into Bones’ mouth, deep and needy, his teeth scraping at Bones lips, tugging at them while his hands moved to pull at Bones’ clothes, digging his fingernails into his skin.  
“Oh my good boy,” Bones hummed, the feeling of Spock’s nails on his skin driving him into instant arousal. “You did so good. You obeyed so well. It’s time for your reward.”  
“Fuck me. Fuck me!” Spock wined, feeling he could not get Bones clothes off fast enough.  
“Patience,” Bones warned, “Don’t get too eager just yet.” He pulled back slightly. “Now, put your hands behind your head.  
“No, please, I want to touch you-” Spock began, but Bones grabbed his wrist tightly, pulling it away from him.  
“You’ll do as I say, you hear?” he commanded. “Or I’ll leave you like this for another week.”  
Spock stopped struggling against Bones grasp, knowing full well that Bones was not kidding. He put his hands behind his head.  
“I’m sorry,” he said.  
“You’re sorry what?”  
“I’m sorry, Doctor,” Spock added emphasis onto the last word.  
Bones smiled. “Now lay back.”  
Spock did, his legs dangling off the side of the bed. Bone’s got onto his knees, spreading Spock’s legs. Spock wished he could look at Bones, but he didn’t dare disobey, not now that he was so close to the release he’d ached for for weeks. Bones began to slowly massage Spock’s bulge, remarkably prominent beneath his thin black pants.  
“This is mine,” he said, getting a hold of Spock’s cock through his trousers. “You did a good job saving it for me.” He adjusted himself so that he could pull off Spock’s shoes and pants, taking his underwear off as well. Spock’s arousal sprung up, hot and hard and dripping with precum. “So good for me,” he hummed, trailing his fingers up and down Spock’s thighs. “So perfectly untouched.”  
Spock couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up slightly.  
“Please,” he breathed, barely audible.  
Bones laughed, enjoying the sight of Spock’s futile thrusts into the air. “Sit up,” he said.  
Spock did, and Bones helped him off with his shirt.  
“Kneel,” he ordered. He took a handful of Spock’s hair and guided him onto his knees.  
Spock whimpered slightly when Bones gave it a sharp tug, pulling his head up so that Spock looked up at him. He pulled down his trousers just enough to free his cock.  
“You may suck me now,” he said, “Hands behind your back.”  
“Thank you,” Spock moaned, putting his hands behind his back and guiding his mouth to Bones cock. He took it fully in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Bones had never tasted so good to him. He took him as deeply as he could without using his hands to help. Bones watched him, praising him at each movement. The praise only spurred Spock on, his head bobbing up and down faster. He hated that he couldn’t get the right angle to feel Bones’ cock on the back of his throat. Bones must have thought the same thing, as he quickly took Spock’s control of his movements, moving his head how he wanted with his handful of Spock’s hair. He thrust forward into Spock’s mouth, fast and hard, but Spock kept his eyes open and on him the whole time. He knew what Bones liked. Just when Spock didn’t think he could take much more without gagging, Bones stopped, pulling out of Spock’s mouth. Saliva and pre cum dripped down the Vulcan’s chin.  
“Beautiful,” Bones murmured. “Get on the bed and lay on your stomach, hands above your head.”  
Spock got up without a word and crawled onto the bed, hands above his head. Bones crawled on top of him, rubbing his arousal against Spock’s ass, teasing him. Spock winned, pushing his ass up to meet Bones’ thrusts.  
“Now remember,” he whispered into Spock’s ear, his breath hot on his skin, “You may only cum when I tell you so. You cum before, and you’ll be punished.”  
“Yes, Doctor,” Spock said all too eagerly.  
Bones smiled. He sat back on his heels and pulled up at Spock’s hips, getting a better angle to fuck him.  
“What a perfect, tight ass,” he hummed, giving Spock’s ass a hard slap. Spock shivered at the pain.  
“Doctor,” he gasped, “I’ll do whatever you want, just please, fuck me.”  
Bones spanked Spock again. “My good boy, you deserve it, don’t you?” he hummed, spanking Spock again and again, appreciating the red mark his hand left. “You will take me with lube, but not with any other prepping, do you understand.”  
Spock nodded hastily.  
Bones took a little travel size container of lube out of his pocket and poured a generous amount over his cock, stroking himself a few times. He lined himself up with Spock’s hole and gave a sudden shove. Spock tried out, half from pain and half from pleasure. He clenched the sheets above his head.  
“Tell me how much you love it,” Bones said, picking up a quick, hard rhythm, his hips slapping up against Spock’s ass.  
“I love it,” Spock moaned. “You fill me up so perfectly.”  
Bones ego did not need to hear again how big his cock was, but he liked to hear it nonetheless. He increased his pace. Five or ten minutes of this left Spock letting out soft moans and hisses with each thrust.  
“Yes,” he breathed, “Harder, please, fuck me harder.”  
“So needy,” Bones grinned, “But that’ll make you cum, and I’m not ready for that yet.”  
He pulled out, and Spock made a disappointed noise, missing the full feeling that Bones had given him.  
“Roll over,” Bones said.  
Spock scrambled over, his eagerness making Bones laugh. He ran a finger over Spock’s cock, red and throbbing.  
“Don’t tease me, Doctor,” he hissed.  
Bones gave him a warning look. He crawled over Spock, his hand slipping around the Vulcan’s throat. “What did you say?” he said, warningly.  
He looked straight into Bones gorgeous blue eyes. “Choke me, daddy,” he said.  
That was not what he had said, but it most certainly did the trick. Bones hand tightened around Spock’s throat.  
“Mmm,” he hummed, watching Spock’s jaws clench in response to the tightness around his throat. “My boy does have daddy issues, doesn’t he?” he teased. Bones tightened his grip for a moment, just long enough for Spock to realize he couldn’t breathe, and then let up. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was a doctor, after all.  
“Yes,” Spock gasped when he had the breath too. “Harder, choke me harder!”  
With his hand still around Spock’s neck, Bones situated himself in a position where he could get back inside Spock. He pushed himself in, watching Spock throw his head back and open his mouth with delight.  
“That perfect fucking mouth,” he said, his grip tight on Spock’s throat as he began to thrust inside him. “I’m going to fill it with my cum.”  
“Yes, please,” Spock managed to gasp out. His whole body shook beneath Bones weight on top of him. Oh this was perfect, perfect. Bones fingers around his throat, perfectly tight, and his cock pushing deeper into him with each rough thrust, pain and pleasure mingled to a point he couldn’t distinguish them, nor did he want to. It had all been worth it, all the aching and frustration and desire, just for this moment. He could feel his need to orgasm rising. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.  
“I can’t last much longer,” he said when he found a moment to breathe.  
As much as Bones was enjoying making him wait, he knew he couldn’t last much longer either. He pulled out and let go of Spock’s neck, causing Spock to gasp and cough slightly. Bones gave him just enough time to catch his breath before he crawled over him so that his cock hung down right above Spock’s face. Spock opened his mouth eagerly as Bones began to thrust into his mouth. He couldn’t breathe, but at this point he barely even noticed. Three of four thrusts later Bones was cumming, a string of profanity spilling from his lips as his cum spurted down the back of Spock’s throat. Spock swallowed gratefully, finally able to breath easily again as Bones pulled out. Bones leaned back.  
“You did so good for me,” Bones praised, “Now it’s your turn.” He took Spock’s cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke it. Spock felt pleasure shooting through his whole body. After weeks, finally being touched was like water to a man in the desert. He couldn’t even think, all he could do was feel. The moment Bones touched his lips to the head of Spock’s cock, Spock found himself cumming, his whole body shaking.  
“Shit, oh, fuck!” he gasped as Bones stroked him through the end of his orgasm. He suddenly fell limply back onto the sheets, every ounce of energy drained from him. Bones kissed his way up Spock's stomach, to his chest, across his collarbone, up his neck, and to his lips.  
“You were perfect, Spock,” he hummed, running his fingers through Spock’s hair. “You are beautiful, and you took me so well.” He knew how much Spock liked to be praised. “Such a good, pretty boy for me.” He kissed Spock’s forehead. Spock blinked drowsily up at Bones.  
“Thank you, Doctor,” he said hoarsely. “That was, as they say, just what the Doctor ordered.”  
Bones smiled, gently stroking Spock’s hair. “Really,” he said, slipping out of his dominant role for a moment, “Thanks for letting me do this. It felt so fucking good.”  
Spock gently kissed the inside of Bone’s wrist. “It was my pleasure,” he said. “But next time,” he gave Bone’s a soft bite, “I get to be on top.”  
Bones didn’t complain. “Do you want a massage?” he asked. “Don’t want you getting all tight from too much work.”  
“That would be very appreciated,” Spock hummed, suddenly noticing just how sore he was. Bones grabbed the massage oil from the bedside table and Spock rolled over onto his stomach. Before Bones started to massage him, he gave the red mark on Spock’s ass a little kiss. Spock let out a contented little sigh. The aftercare was almost as good as the sex.


End file.
